


A Visit from the Endless

by TheKnightsWhoSay



Series: Visitors to the Bookshop [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: A cute little crossover, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnightsWhoSay/pseuds/TheKnightsWhoSay
Summary: The day after the apocalypse-that-never-was, three visitors come to the bookshop in Soho. The Lord of Dreams wishes to see the two strange angels to whom he owes his realm. After all, without the living, who is there to dream?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Visitors to the Bookshop [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080746
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	A Visit from the Endless

A shadow peels itself away from the night and becomes the shape of a figure. In this form, his skin is white as bone, his hair as dark as the emptiness of space and his cloak shimmers with black flames. To any who look upon him, they would observe a different form, but always his eyes are the same. Eyes like pinpoints of light; eyes like twinkling stars peering out of a void.

He has many names. Some call him Morpheus; others call him the Lord of dreams. There are older names humanity has forgotten such as _Kai’ckul_ and _Oneiros,_ but his siblings simply call him Dream.

He visits the realm of the living more and more often these days. But today in particular is deserving of a visit. Yesterday, the World should have ended. But it didn’t, because a boy had _dreamed_ of a future.

Through the window of the bookshop, two figures in opposing armchairs sit beside a hearth flickering with orange flames. One has white curly hair and eats something out of a bowl with relish. The other has limp, red hair and sits curled up in his chair like a reptile.

To the ignorant observer, there is nothing special about this pair. Perhaps some would wonder at their story, at the fondness in their gaze when they look at each other. Dream does not wonder. He knows their story.

A presence appears beside him. He does not startle.

“I didn’t expect to find you here, sister-brother,” says Dream.

“Right back at ya, _bro,_ ” says Desire.

“What are you doing here?”

“Aw, aren’t you pleased to see me? Besides, I could ask you the same question.”

The two Endless watch as the white-haired man pushes offers the contents of the bowl to the other. The red-haired man protests and rolls his eyes before hissing. His tongue is long and forked.

“I am here because I was curious. And because I owe these two my realm, and everything that I am. And so, dear sibling, do _you_.”

Desire’s blood-red lips stretch into a wide smile. They have perfect teeth, “Oh, I _know,”_ Desire purrs, and their laughter is silky and low.

Dream frowns, “What did you do?”

“Me? Why, I just helped things along a little. You know, Dream, I thought about all you said the last time you summoned me. We, the Endless, we are nothing without the living. Had the angels had their way, there would have been no more mortals. And then, what would we be?”

“You surprise me, sister-brother. It seems you have grown.”

“I didn’t do it for _you_. I did it for _me._ Because I desire _more_. Immortals and the dead are no fun at all.”

Dream would have smiled if he had been the smiling sort. But he is not. Inside the warm room, the two seem to be bickering over something. The red-haired man shrinks and slithers into the form of a snake, “I agree with you there. These two might be the exception. For celestial beings, there are quite interesting.”

“They are certainly different. They feel _desire,_ just as much as any mortal.”

Dream’s eyes widen, “And did you have a hand in this?”

Desire shrugs, “Perhaps. They are not mortal. The rules do not forbid it. But the feelings were already there. They _care_ for each other, as they care for this realm. They care for the living, for mortals, for all of humanity. Their desire to see that continue was strong. I hardly did a thing.”

Another presence appears. She looks like a young woman with eyes lined with kohl, faded black jeans and a simple tank top, yet she is the eldest. The oldest of their siblings smiles brightly, as she always does.

“Wow, you guys sure beat me to it,” says Death, “I’ve had one hell of a week.”

“I am sure you have,” says her brother.

“One second, I’m being pulled into a very old form of mine. You know, the one with the big spooky scythe and cloak. Not very chique. Then suddenly I’m riding out on a motorcycle with three other dudes, pretty strange beings, gotta say. Then I’m like, oh shit, I’m about to have 7 billion souls to ferry over to their respective realms in _one night_ , talk about a heavy workload, and then suddenly _boom_. It all disappeared and I’m back to business as usual. Crazy, right?”

“ _Such_ a party,” purrs Desire.

“And it’s all down to these two, isn’t it? Would’ve been _hella_ boring if all the mortals were gone in one go. I much prefer things like this, doing things each soul as they come but hey, I’ll do what the job entails.”

The three Endless watch as the snake slithers up onto the white-haired man and coils itself around his shoulders. The man strokes its scales lovingly and opens a book.

“And all because these two had a brilliant _dream,”_ says Dream.

“Because they _desired_ a future,” says Desire.

“Pretty neat, huh?” says Death.

The three Endless watch for a while longer. With the next whisper of the wind through the quiet streets of Soho, they are gone.


End file.
